Jedi Captured
by Amy Cherryclaw
Summary: Second battle of Naboo leaves Anakin MIA. Ahsoka is willing to do anything to get him back. R&R! Rating may go up. Based on S4 trailers.


A/N: Another new story. This is inspired by the Season 4 trailers, and the title pretty much tells what happened. I tried to write a little differntly than before, so flashbacks are everywhere. (It's 2AM here so I'm uploading this and going to bed.) And to be honest, this is the third version of this story. First two started during the battle, and the first started with Anakin's POV. The second, and this one, begin with Ahsoka's POV.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sir, it's apparent that General Skywalker is MIA."<em>

_"He's not. I know it. I'm going to find him!"_

_"Commander… You'll only get yourself killed out there."_

_"Then that'll be my fate. But I won't leave my master just dying somewhere. His fate will be the same as mine!"_

* * *

><p>The constant beeping from <em>Twilight's<em> dashboard woke Ahsoka suddenly up. She rubbed her eyes and looked for the blinking light. It looked like it was time to exit from hyperspace. She sighed and leaned forward in the pilot's seat to disengage the hyperdrive. The white streams outside the ship got shorter and finally turned into stars shining far away.

The space around the planet she was approaching looked as bad as she remembered it; the Separatist shipwrecks hadn't yet been towed away even from the busiest routes to the planet surface. _Looks like I have to navigate through an asteroid field,_ Ahsoka thought, chuckling. Then it hit again why the wrecks were on the orbit, and she almost broke down to tears.

* * *

><p>"<em>Generals, Commander, the Separatists seem to be retreating." Captain Rex reported to the Jedi in the temporary CIC built to the shade of the lush green trees of Naboo. <em>

_"Great. But we have to make sure they won't launch an assault to Theed from other side of the planet." Anakin said and turned on the holoprojector, showing a map of the landscape. "If the droids are here," he said and pointed at one point on the map. Rex nodded in agreement. "Then we could ambush them from here." Anakin continued, zooming the map and showing them a large field of tall grass._

_"Looks like a good idea. The clones can hide in the grass without getting noticed, and __the tanks are such an easy job one or two Jedis is enough." Obi-Wan said._

_"I'd prefer to do this alone, Master." Anakin said. "I suggest you move your troops to Theed in case Grievous has aces up his sleeve."_

_"But… Anakin, that's suicide! You're no change against them alone!"_

_Anakin only smiled. "Aren't my plans always?"_

* * *

><p>Ahsoka easily navigated through the 'asteroids' floating in the space, orbiting the planet, and headed straight for Theed, the capital city of Naboo. She knew she would be welcomed there: she was one the few Jedis present when the city was attacked.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The ground shook violently under Ahsoka's feet and she ran to the nearest window to see droid bombers flying over the city.<em>

_"Commander!" someone from the government shouted to her._

_"Where is general Kenobi? We need to prepare for a ground assault. That's only the beginning!" Ahsoka snapped and ran to the lower levels of the palace where the Republic troopers were resting."__ Running there, she felt really stupid for snapping at the person who had alerted her. Ahsoka was old enough to remember Naboo's long history of assaults, invasions and other warfare._

_"Master Kenobi!" she shouted when she saw him rushing to the other end of the floor._

_"Ahsoka! Did you see what happened?" Obi-Wan asked._

_"Bombers. They must be planning a ground assault. We must get the troops to protect the borders ASAP."_

_"Calm down. I ordered Cody there hours ago. They're working on this already." Obi-Wan said, and Ahsoka realized she really had been panicking._

_"Sorry, I don't know what got-." she sheepishly said before Obi-Wan interrupted her._

_"You're worried about Anakin. I know you are, and so am I. Let's just get rid of those droids out there, and then we'll see what to do with Anakin." he said and rested his hand on Ahsoka's shoulder._

* * *

><p>The <em>Twilight<em> softly landed in the hangar of Theed Palace. She had informed the authorities of her arrival, and there was one person welcoming her – but it was the one person Ahsoka wouldn't have thought to be here at the moment.

"Ahsoka!" Padmé Amidala, senator of Naboo, said and hugged Ahsoka as she walked down the ramp of her ship. "Still looking for him?" she asked with a grim face.

"Yeah. No imminent signs inside Separatist worlds, so I came here. Maybe I could track him down if I found the place where the battle was fought."

"That's entirely possible. That area hasn't yet been cleaned up; we can scan it tomorrow. Now, I want that you take some rest; you look like you haven't slept in a week!" she said grinning slightly; Ahsoka sensed she was hiding something under that emotional mask.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, that was the first chapter, please review, I appreciate constructive critique. If I made any spelling or grammar errors, point them out to me.

I'll update this when I get to write this more. But first, I have to write the draft for the plot.

And about the earlier versions of this story, the second one was just off. I made Ahsoka realize that Anakin and Padmé are in love, and Ahsoka had a complete breakdown. I might publish it someday, though. Jsut in case someone wants to read it.


End file.
